The proposed project is directed to the examination of the interrelations among ovum transport and contractile, electrical and ionic parameters of the mammalian oviduct. To this end we propose to quantitatively characterize electrical activity of rabbit oviducts during transport of ova and ovum surrogates and determine ionic content and calcium flux changes. Mechanical characteristics, including force-velocity relationships, will also be studied in rabbit and human oviducts. Oviducts will be studied in vitro. Rabbit material will be obtained at different times after HCG injection and after treatment with 250 micrograms estradiolat the time of HCG injection and after treatment with progesterone given on the day of ovulation and the two preceding days. These treatments retard and accelerate transport respectively.